


New Opportunities

by aryasnark



Category: Cinderella (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 11:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3808360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryasnark/pseuds/aryasnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This rather awful day would eventually turn out to be quite wonderful for Ella, and she discovered this as she bumped into a young man in the hall. It was one of the rare occasions when Ella could actually be spotted inside the university halls, and to her surprise, everyone was looking at them.</p><p>(request fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Opportunities

There were days when Ella wished that she had the money to live alone. Every since her father's death, her stepmother, Mrs. Tremaine, as she called herself, had made it her mission to make Ella's life as difficult as possible. 

She had to do all the housework, she had to cook, she had to run errands for her stepmother and stepsisters. She had no time for herself, and no time for college.

Which was why she made time. She had classes almost every day, and she spent her every free moment studying, making sure that she would do well in school. After all, her father had been working his entire life to make sure she had the education she had always wanted. And Ella was not going to let her stepfamily take that away from her. However hard they tried.

Ella was very aware of the fact that the prince, the actual royal prince of the country, went to the same university as she did. She had just never spotted him. She only had the time to actually step inside the building whenever she wasn't running other errands, so it was not surprising that their paths hadn't crossed. Especially since Ella, however social and kind she was, had no real friends. She simply did not have the time. 

On days like these Ella was tempted to take some of the money she had saved up, and hire a lawyer to settle the matter with her stepmother. Surely she had some claim to the inheritance her parents had left. Not that she needed much. Just enough to get by and move away. 

The only real problem was that she loved her childhood home so much that she was far too scared to leave it behind, even momentarily. She knew it would not be in good hands with her stepmother. So she had to endure her abusive behavior. It was the only way Ella could think of to honor her parents' memory.

This rather awful day would eventually turn out to be quite wonderful for Ella, and she discovered this as she bumped into a young man in the hall. It was one of the rare occasions when Ella could actually be spotted inside the university halls, and to her surprise, everyone was looking at them.

"Oh, I'm sorry", she said quickly, looking up at the young man. He was positively charming. He had dark hair, bright blue eyes and a smile that made Ella's heart beat faster. 

"It's quite alright, miss", the man smiled. "It was my fault, anyway." He was being very polite, which was not something Ella was used to. As she noticed everyone, especially the girls, keeping their eyes on them, she wondered...

"I'm Kit", the man said before Ella could ask a thing. He extended his hand, which Ella took with a smile.

"Ella. It's very nice to meet you, mister Kit", she said, slightly making fun of his earlier statement of "miss". It made Kit blush, which made Ella's heart beat even faster.

"Sir", they were interrupted by a man who walked over to them, looking at Kit firmly. He was wearing a suit and an earpiece. He looked quite a lot like what Ella pictured a bodyguard looking like. She turned to look at Kit, and gasped. "Your Grace!"

"You don't have to call me that!" Kit said quickly, shaking his head. "Please don't. I'm just Kit", he promised.

"Well, 'just Kit', we're late for a meeting with your father", the other man spoke, looking at Kit in amusement. "If you'd please."

"In a moment, Captain", Kit promised, looking at the man in a way that indicated he wanted some privacy. The man nodded, stepping back a few paces.

Ella could hardly picture what it'd feel like to never have your own privacy. The one thing she had in that attic of hers was just that. Privacy, however much she wanted it.

"It's alright if you have to go", Ella promised, smiling. "Far be it for me to bother the future king of our country."

Kit smiled. "What if it is the future king's wish to stay and talk to you?"

Ella chuckled. "Then I'd say the future king is just as polite as I've heard he is", she watched as he got out a piece of paper from his pocket. Soon she realized that it was a card. It looked like an invitation.

"Here", he said softly as he handed it to her. "I'm having a ball this weekend", he smiled. "Or, my father is. He's insisting I invite whoever I want, and I'd like you to come."

Ella smiled. "I heard a rumor you will be choosing a bride at this ball."

Kit made a face. "I really have to find the source of those rumors. It's absurd!"

Ella nodded. "I agree. You should have a right to your own heart", she smiled at the invitation. 

Kit watched her with a smile. She was quite lovely. "Will you come? To the ball? At least that way there will be one person I know and like."

Ella giggled a bit, nodding. "I'll see what I can do, Your Grace."

"Kit", he corrected, blushing a bit, feeling relief flow through him. He didn't know why, but he was very eager to become better acquainted with this lovely girl. And what better way to do it than at a ball? "Are you a good dancer, Ella?"

"I'm not the worst dancer", Ella smiled. 

"Good, because I am", Kit joked. "I'll be needing some guidance", he took a step back, smiling in that charming manner of his. "I'll see you there?"

"You will", Ella promised, watching as the lovely young man walked off with his bodyguard. She wondered how on earth she would actually manage to attend this ball the prince was insisting upon. 

But as she took a look at the invitation, she knew that she would do everything in her power to get there. After all, how many times does a girl get invited to a royal ball?

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed writing this :) I like doing this in a modern setting, it's a good change and yeah, I really liked it!


End file.
